


A Christmas Star

by Brawl2099



Series: Marvel Team-Up [2]
Category: RicStar - Fandom, Rictor - Fandom, Shatterstar - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, X-Force, x-factor - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Peter Parker and Mary Jane have a night away from the kids interrupted.  Rictor and Shatterstar find themselves facing the same interruption.





	A Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectocooler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/gifts).



“I still don't understand this tradition.”

“It’s a symbol, ‘Star. Of life continuing despite the cold winter. Or something.”

“I have told you, Julio, I have chosen to adopt a secret identity. In public, I would prefer you call me ‘Ben’ or…”

Julio Richter laughed and put his hand on Shatterstar’s bicep. He smiled in return, and shifted the Christmas tree he carefully balanced on his other arm. The tall alien was drawing looks, but this time more for how effortlessly he carried an eight foot fir tree than his stature or the tattoo over his eye. He gave one particular awed child a smile and a nod.

“Besides, the residents of the Manor are going to appreciate it,” Rictor said. “All of them are still getting used to being trapped here on our Earth. Even if they didn’t observe Christmas, it will help them feel…” He paused, looking for the word.

“Home,” Shatterstar said.

“Yeah, like they’re home.”

 

Marvel Team-Up

“A Christmas Star”

Featuring Spider-Man, Rictor and Shatterstar

By Tony Thornley

 

“I don’t understand why you insist on natural trees versus an artificial,” Peter Parker said. Mary Jane cuddled close to her husband and poked him in the ribs.

“You know the girls love it,” she said. “Besides, it’s really not that difficult to get it into the house.”

“It’s not the getting it there,” he said. “It’s the mess, the-” He glanced down at her false pout and sighed. “I’ll shut up.”

“Good idea,” she laughed. “Do Jay and Aunt May have plans or are they coming to us?”

“You know Jay loves having Annie and Mayday at every opportunity,” he said. “They have a couple things a week until Christmas eve. But you know May, she’s given us an out ‘if you’re too busy.’”

“She’s amazing,” MJ laughed. She snuggled closer. He relished her warmth near his body. After everything they’d been through, every near-miss with Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius, it always came back to them. To this.

“I miss this,” he whispered.

“Me too,” she said. “Randy and Glory do have the girls for the evening. We don’t have to rush.”

Naturally, at that moment the sound of an explosion split the air.

“Of course,” Peter growled.

=*=

Rictor and Shatterstar ducked instinctively as the sound of an explosion cracked the stillness of the evening in two.

“Dammit,” Julio muttered.

A gang of henchmen in various uniforms- he recognized Hydra, several variations of AIM and something that looked kind of like the Hand- stormed into the street, led by a man clothed in a silver and red armor. Many of them carried large boxes in one arm and guns in the other while others simply carried the boxes. Rictor was already rolling up his sleeves when the leader spoke. 

“At last my minions!” he bellowed. “With these Criminal Cuties, we now will be able to use the hottest Christmas toy to fund our transition into becoming the greatest criminal gang in New York - Looter and the Loot-”

A flying Christmas tree slammed into his face, trunk first. Rictor turned to Shatterstar, who had a wide grin on his face. 

“Aside from the needles, a tree is not that dissimilar from a javelin. It did not take much adjustment.”

“Oh my hell,” a new voice said. “That has to be one of the funniest things I've seen in my life.” The amazing Spider-Man dropped next to them, a scarf wrapped around his neck and a beanie atop his mask. “Seriously, I might start throwing trees instead of slinging webs. I'm Spidey, by the way. You two used to run with Madrox, right?”

“Indeed,” Shatterstar said. 

“Well, it's nice to team up with you tonight,” he said. “Now let's take care of the thugs with guns.”

‘Star smiled and cracked his knuckles. “Let's.”

Peter leapt into the air as the two began ripping into the thugs. He sprayed the Looter with webbing and turned to his minions. The two mutants already had made a lot of progress. 

Shatterstar had missed his blades until he threw his first punch. Instantly he realized this was a group of undisciplined and untrained underlings. That meant this was a workout and not a fight. He laughed gleefully as he disarmed and disabled his attackers. 

He grabbed one's rifle, dropped its clip, and slammed its butt into his stomach. As he fell, Star spin, chopping the box of toys out of another's hand. That thief took one good look at his opponent, yelped ran away. 

Rictor grinned as he watched his boyfriend. He was in his element and loving it. He quickly redirected his attention to the gang of thieves. He clapped his hands together. This was a trick he'd been working on since regaining his powers. He pointed at one of the armed thieves, more specifically his gun. 

A powerful vibration shook the assault rifle apart, its base components clattering to the ground. Rictor grinned and punched the goon across the jaw. He dropped like a sack of bricks. 

Peter alternated between webbing up weapons and incapacitating the thieves. One particularly brawny thug dropped his gun the moment Spider-Man turned his attention to him. He grinned and swung at him. 

“Seriously dude?” he exclaimed. “Did you not see what the gigantic gladiator did to your boss?” 

Peter ducked another swing, went in close and punched him in the gut. Even holding back, as he had to against non powered opponents, it was enough to drop the thug. He heard Shatterstar laugh next to him. 

“Rictor, we should have more team ups!” he called. “I enjoy seeing Spider-Man's fighting style.”

“Lootmen!” the Looter bellowed (though through his broken nose it sounded more like “nootmen”). “Retreat!” 

Peter sighed loudly when he saw the Looter had broken free of the webs. 

“Come on, that stuff takes a lot of time and energy to make!” The henchmen started to scatter, dropping their goods and weapons.  Peter considered making chase for a moment, but realized that onlookers were terrified and staring. He heard nearby sirens, and knew help was near.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. “Come friend Spider,” Shatterstar said. “Let the authorities handle this.”

“Reading my mind,” Peter said. The trio quickly retreated into the night.

 

=*=

 

MJ sat in one of their usual spots, watching the snow fall, and sipping from a paper cup of hot cider.  She and Peter had found places they often loved meeting after his adventures took him away from her. This was one of her favorites, a five story building overlooking a small park that was just quiet enough to be away from the hustle. On this night in the middle of the winter holidays, it was positively magical.

She smiled as she leaned against the railing along the edge of the roof. In the park a trio of siblings were busy building a snowman, or attempting to when they weren’t distracted by throwing snowballs. She hoped that her own girls would be able to have a bond like that as they grew up.

She heard Peter’s voice, this time coming from below her rather than above. Then she heard the other two voices- both familiar but not anyone she knew well.  She turned to greet Peter- still in costume- and was surprised by two other men, a tall red-headed man and a shorter Hispanic man, both about the same age. She noticed they were holding hands and smiled.

“Oh hey honey!” he exclaimed, suddenly sheepish. “I didn’t think you’d be here yet.”  He tugged on his costume top, and scratched the back of his mask.

“I didn’t want you stuck in the snow in your long johns,” she teased.  She held up his ever present messenger bag. “And this is…?”

“I am Shatterstar,” the tall man said, “but you can call me Ben.  This is Rictor, my….” He struggled for a moment for the word, and Rictor laughed.

“We’re together,” he said.  He offered her his hand. She slung the bag over her shoulder, took it and shook.

“I’m sorry my husband is so awkward,” she said.  “I’m Mary Jane.”

“MJ!” Peter said.

“You just brought two men with funny names to one of our spots. I assume they’d be wearing brightly colored spandex or Kevlar if it wasn’t so damn cold. So… either they’re supervillains who have brainwashed you and it doesn’t matter anyways, or you just had a team-up.”

Rictor snorted a laugh.

“The latter,” Peter sighed.  He pulled off his mask and took his bag from his wife.  “Hi, I’m Peter Parker. Nice to meet you. Now excuse me while I become decent.”

Rictor and MJ laughed in unison this time. He trudged off into the snow to change behind the nearby water tower.

“Now, we still have a sitter for a couple hours,” she said. “Have you boys had dinner? I’d love to have you join us.”

“That,” Shatterstar said, “sounds delightful.”

=*=

They didn't know about the Cereal Cafe before, but it may rapidly become one of their favorites. MJ was charmed by how intelligent and eloquent their companions were. Peter was more absorbed in trading stories with Shatterstar. Rictor met her eyes and winked. Clearly he was just as amused by their companions as she was. 

She sipped her water. Even with the interruption, this was the best night they'd had in a long time. She wouldn't trade a moment if it for anything. 

She leaned into Peter's side. 

“Merry Christmas Tiger,” she whispered. 

“Merry Christmas indeed!” Shatterstar exclaimed happily. 

 


End file.
